Reconstrúyeme
by thaliaty
Summary: Sus primeros examenes de ascenso a Chuunin y su última "misión" con su actual equipo ya que una vez finalizados se quedaría en Konoha. Su primer rival, Shikadai Nara. Posible aparición de spanking o azotes a un menor en capítulos posteriores, siempre con advertencia.


Sus primeros exámenes de ascenso a Chuunin y su última "misión" con su actual equipo ya que una vez finalizados se quedaría en Konoha. Ya no tenía sentido volver, su padre, lo único que la unía con el país de la lluvia, había muerto. Se quedaría en esta nueva villa con su tío. Solo tenía que encontrarlo.

Como era de esperar, llegaron a la prueba final sin problemas. Su primer rival, el shinobi que controlaba las sombras. Lo había observado en las pruebas anteriores, era hábil, calculador y muy inteligente. No sería fácil de engañar, pero ella confiaba en la estrategia que había estado ideando desde que anunciaron su nombre en la pantalla.

Salió por la puerta avanzando hacia el centro del estadio, enfrente de ella y rumbo al mismo sitio, un chico con coleta y enormes ojos verdosos caminaba con una cara que mezclaba a la vez enfado y ganas de acabar cuanto antes. Fue un solo segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y en ese mismo instante sintió un tirón en el estómago, la respiración se le paró y el corazón se le dio un vuelco. ¿Miedo? Esperaba que sí, porque la otra opción era impensable. Pero ella era ruda, fría como el hielo, así que engañándose a sí misma una vez más, endureció la mirada y levantó la barbilla bien alta.

La voz de Rock Lee resonó alto y claro, siendo escuchado por cada una de las personas allí presentes:

\- Próximo combate: Shikadai Nara vs Kasena Hamasaki

Lee se apartó, Shikadai se puso en guardia, esperando, analizando, pensando. Kasena ni se movió, sabía que no tardaría en lanzar su sombra a por ella y entonces estaría perdido. Exactamente cinco segundos más tarde, la vio acercarse rápidamente, si no la hubiera estado esperando, no habría podido esquivarla. Elegantemente saltó alejándose de la línea negra que se contorsionaba para seguirla, una acrobacia tras otra hasta que notó que ya nada la seguía, la sombra había llegado a su límite. Se miró las manos, haciendo una mueca de satisfacción al observar la suciedad del suelo que se había impregnado en ellas. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, empezaba el paso dos de su plan. Puso la mente en blanco y dirigió una felina mirada hacia Shikadai y vio como sus ojos se abrían en un movimiento casi imperceptible, fruto de la sorpresa al ver tal cantidad de firmeza en los ojos de la mujer que tenía delante. Entonces, él levantó una serie de kunais con bandas explosivas, se puso a correr rodeándola, se impulsó con fuerza y se levantó unos pies del suelo antes de lanzarlos con decisión. Ninguno dio en el blanco, pero eso era lo que el pretendía, las bombas y el humo que provocarían serían la distracción perfecta para atraparla sin que se diera ni cuenta. La localizó enseguida parada entre la polvorienta niebla, sin saber a dónde ir y, enseguida lanzó su sombra a por ella. Unos segundos más tarde la vio tensarse y quedarse completamente inmóvil y entonces lo supo, su Kagemane jutsu había sido todo un éxito. Ya podía saborear la victoria.

Se encaminó hacia ella con decisión y la miró a los ojos antes de colocarle un Kunai en el cuello. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, Shikadai sentía un rubor que le recorría las mejillas, sería por haber hecho tantos esfuerzos se dijo.

\- Ríndete ahora. – Le dijo, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, muy serio. Kasena sonrió, pero no amablemente, no aceptando una derrota, sonrió como quien esconde un as bajo la manga. Y, efectivamente eso era lo que ella tenía.

\- No voy a rendirme ahora que la partida es mía. – Y se deleitó viendo el terror y la confusión apoderarse de los ojos de Shikadai. Tan rápido que él no pudo ni prepararse, se agachó mientras decía:

\- Kurisataru jutsu.

Del suelo, surgió un tubo de cristal de una resistencia inimaginable que capturó a Shikadai inmediatamente.

\- ¿C…Cómo te has librado de mis sombras? – Le preguntó él mientras intentaba sin éxito golpear el cristal y romperlo.

Con otra sonrisa pícara, y una mirada, le indicó que mirara el suelo, justo donde había estado ella "atrapada por la sombra. Primero no vio nada inusual, pero luego un ligero resplandor del suelo, le iluminó la mente. Un cristal, había otro cristal ahí, apoyado en cuatro soportes, lo que lo separaba ligeramente del suelo. Su sombra había pasado por debajo del cristal, por lo que nunca llegó a tocarla. Ella había fingido desde el principio. No hizo falta preguntar cuando lo había colocado allí. Echando una rápida mirada al resto del estadio pudo ver otros cristales colocados allí, justo en la ruta que siguieron las acrobacias de ella, al escapar de su primera sombra. A Shikadai, ver la capacidad de ella para crear una estrategia capaz de pasarle desapercibida, estaba lejos de molestarle, es más le gustó encontrar a alguien con su nivel. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando ella empezó a hablar,

\- Te diré lo que va a pasar,¿ ves el pequeño agujero que hay sobre tu cabeza justo donde se tapona el tubo? Pues se va a cerrar en nada, por ahí es por donde te entraba el oxígeno, en el momento en que desaparezca el agujero, tendrás 20 segundos para respirar antes de quedarte sin. Así que te aconsejo que te rindas ahora.

Observó con horror como el agujero sobre su cabeza se desvanecía, dando un golpe de frustración contra el cristal, se resignó a su destino, levantó la mano y pronunció las mismas palabras que su padre años atrás.

\- Me rindo.

El cristal que lo rodeaba, desapareció convirtiéndose en polvo microscópico que brillaba a medida que se alejaba volando. Rock Lee, volvió al centro, los cogió a ambos del brazo y levantó el de ella.

\- Ganadora de este asalto, Kasena Hamasaki.

Él la miró, y observó como ella extendía una mano en su dirección, Shikadai le dio la suya y el suave contacto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran visiblemente. Cada uno se fue por su lado, pero antes de desaparecer por sus respectivas puertas, los dos se dieron una última mirada a destiempo.


End file.
